Par delà l'apparence
by Amourine
Summary: L'amour peut avoir bien des visages. Severus ne pensait ne plus pouvoir aimer depuis Lili pourtant il se trompait. C'est ce qu'il va découvrir lors d'une mission pour Voldemort.
1. Chapter 1

Par delà l'apparence 

Introduction

Il y a de cela fort longtemps, je n'étais pas celle que je suis désormais. J'étais dotée d'une grande beauté que les hommes convoitaient sans vergogne. Pourtant, maintenant nul ne désire me regarder de nouveau! Ils ne voient qu'un horrible monstre. Laissez-moi vous rencontrez mon histoire.

Celle-ci commence il y a bien longtemps au cœur de l'Angleterre médiéval, plus précisément en l'an de grâce 1482. J'étais servante à la cours du roi Édouard IV. J'étais chargé de nettoyer les appartements de la reine Élisabeth Woodville. J'avais une vie des plus misérables. Ma beauté caché de tous, car la reine ne supportait guère que je sois plus belle qu'elle.

Un jour lors d'une visite chez ma vieille mère, j'ai croisé le chemin d'un jeune homme fort étrange habillé d'une grande cape noir sur lequel figurait l'insigne d'un serpent. Par la suite à chaque fois que je passais par là, il y était. Je le trouvais si beau et si mystérieux avec ses longs cheveux noirs. Un jour celui-ci vient m'adresser quelques mots.

-Bonjour gente demoiselle ?

Je le saluai en retour, cachant timidement mes joues rougies qu'un homme tel que lui ose venir saluer une vulgaire servante.

-Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de remarquer votre grande beauté ! Pardonnez-moi d'ainsi l'admirer. Me feriez-vous le plaisir de me tenir un peu compagnie le temps que je finisse de vous contempler?

Ce fût le début d'une étrange histoire. Je me suis mis à le voir bien souvent. Il était si bon conteur! Il me racontait des histoires merveilleuses ou la magie se dissimulait aux yeux des personnes ordinaires. Il y avait un grand royaume de magicien, des balais volants et même une école Poudlard. À cette époque, je n'avais jamais pensé un seul instant que ce n'était pas que des histoires, mais que tout était réel.

Au fil de nos rencontres, je finis par l'aimer et je crois de tous mon être que lui aussi il m'aimait. Son regard reflétait le désir. Un jour, il me convoqua hors du château du roi. Je sortis en douce pour le rencontrer et le rejoignit au pied de notre arbre. Il semblait terrifié. Il voulait qu'on fuit ensemble que ma vie était en danger et soudainement tous bascula quand cette femme apparut. Elle était vêtue comme lui. Je su par la suite qu'elle se nommait Mélodie Malfoy et que c'était la femme qui lui était promise depuis sa naissance.

-Adrien que fais-tu avec cette horrible moldu ? Traite à ton sang ! Traite à ton sang ! Je vais le dire à tout le monde Adrien et tu seras déshérité ! Comment oses-tu nous trahir ainsi ! Trahir la noble et pure lignée des Princes.

-Mélodie, tu le sais parfaitement que je ne t'aime pas comme ça. Réfléchis ma chère amie, ai-je le droit d'aimer qui me plait? Peut importe qu'elle soit une moldu, mon cœur..

-Assez Adrien ! Tu m'épousseras quoi qu'il en coûte!

Ce fût la dernière fois ou je le vue, mon beau Adrien! La femme aux cheveux blonds avait appelé avec son morceau de bois d'autres personnes qui saisirent mon amour pour le trainer de force. J'avais cru, à l'époque, qu'un noble n'avait guère le droit d'aimer une roturière tel que moi. J'étais si bouleversé que je n'avais guère remarqué la magie que les hommes avaient utilisées pour apporter avec eux mon Adrien.

Je m'enfuis les larmes aux yeux et retourna dans le château cirer les sols. J'ai essayé de l'oublier en travaillant plus fort chaque jour. Mais rien y fait. Aujourd'hui encore, son visage hâte mes rêves.

Pendant ce temps, au manoir Malfoy, une femme mijotait sa vengeance. Elle outré qu'une moldu soit aux yeux de son fiancé plus belle qu'elle. En lisant de vieux contes sorciers, elle tomba sur la vengeance parfaite; faire d'une femme un monstre.

Si j'avais su ce qu'elle mijotait, j'aurais profité de mon beau reflet pendant des heures sachant que plus jamais je pourrais le contempler.

Le matin du 4 juillet de l'an de grâce 1482, je me réveillai avec une étrange sensation au niveau de ma chevelure. J'avais l'impression qu'elle était devenue vivante! Elle bougeait et sifflait ! Incertaine, je touchai mes cheveux et constata avec horreur que c'était des serpents bien vivant qui y était. Je poussai un cri d'horreur. Peu de temps après, d'autres servante arrivèrent, mais elles ne purent rien faire, car au moment ou je les regarda paniqué, elles se transformèrent en pierre, figée à jamais dans le rock. Terrifié, je partie à courir dans le château, ne pensant qu'à fuir. J'avais tellement peur de blesser quelqu'un.

En ce jour maudit, je quittai le château du roi poursuivit par une foule brandissant leurs fourches meurtrières. Ma vie était finie! J'avais tout perdus, mon Adrien, ma beauté, mon travail…tout. J'ai airé pendant des jours dans les forêts pondant le domaine du roi, m'habituant peu à peu à ses sifflements venant de ses invités indésirés. Je me suis même mis à les comprendre et ils dévernirent mes seuls amis.

Un jour, lors de ma chasse quotidienne, je rencontrai un homme fort âgé; un sorcier du nom de Wilfred Dumbledor. Il était venu me faire une proposition.

Chère Méduse! Permettez-moi de vous dire à quel point votre situation est regrettable. Si j'en avais le pouvoir je vous rendrais votre silhouette de jadis, malheureusement j'en suis incapable. Mais j'aimerais que ce don si indésirable qui vous accable puisent servir le plus grand bien. J'ai en ma possession de nombreux artefacts d'une grande valeur et j'aimerais que vous en soyez le gardien. Il ne faudrait pas que cela tombe entre de mauvaises mains.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'acceptai l'offre de ce vieil homme étrange. Si j'aurais su que je serais enfermé avec ses objets maléfiques pour l'éternité, j'aurais peut-être refusée, mais à l'époque je ne savais que faire de ma vie et il m'offrait logis et nourritures.

Les siècles passèrent et les sorciers téméraires essayèrent de pénétrer dans mes ancres, mais malheureusement ils ne finirent que par compléter ma collection de statut de pierre. Les années passaient si lentement que je finis par lire tout les livres de magies que regroupaient le trésor de ce vieux fou. Ces ouvrages contenaient un grand savoir perdus sur la magie datant des premiers sorciers ayant existés.

Nous voilà désormais à une époque qui m'est inconnue. Je dois avouer qu'après 200 ans j'ai arrêté de conter. J'attends de pas qui résonnent, des invités approchent. Je m'étire dans mon lit, entouré de mes nombreux reptiles. Ils sont si nombreux à m'être rejoints au fils des années. Les serpents semblent beaucoup m'aimer. Je me lève.

-Allons accueillir nos invités!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

**La Pierre**** du savoir**

**Préface**

Une vieille histoire sorcière raconte qu'il y a cela plusieurs siècles, un sorcier téméraire était désireux de tout connaître. Tout au long de sa vie, il acquit mille et une connaissances plus puissantes les unes que les autres. Au moment de sa mort, il enferma, dans une pierre, l'immensité de son savoir. D'autres mages désireux de posséder cette clé de puissance s'affrontèrent pour la posséder, cependant la pierre se brisa et se dispersa à travers le monde en de nombreux fragments. On raconte que biens des gens l'ont cherché en vains jusqu'à ce que son existence soit oubliés de tous, enfin presque. Une rumeur circule comme quoi Wilfred Dumbledor aurait réussit, de son vivant, à reconstituer l'ensemble des fragments perdus de la pierre et il l'aurait ensuite caché dans le nid de la reine des vipères.

**2 mois plus tôt **

**Severus Rogue, Poudlard**

Son bras se mit à brûler de l'intérieur tel une flamme qui prend naissance. La douleur était insupportable; son seigneur l'appelait près de lui. Severus ne tarda guère à sortir des limites du château pour transplaner; le lord détestait attendre. Il arriva aussitôt à l'entré du vieux manoir Jédusor ou déjà se tenait plusieurs de ces anciens compagnons. Tous ensembles, ils se dirigèrent auprès de leur seigneur qui les attendait sur son trône, à ses pieds la belle nagini reposait.

-Mes chers mangemorts! Je vous ai réunis en ce jour, car bientôt la fin du jeune Potter aura lieu et j'aurais bientôt en ma possession l'arme qui me permettra d'accomplir mon destin! Et ces vous qui m'aiderez à l'acquérir. Vous qui avez douté de moi.

Les yeux globuleux du lord se posèrent sur trois de ses serviteurs dont son ténébreux maitre de potion.

-Mon seigneur, dit l'un d'entre eux, je ne vous ai…

Mais Voldemort, ne les laissa guère s'expliquer, et sans attendre, il lança un doloris au malheureux qui avait osé parler.

-Silence, vous avez trois mois pour me ramener la pierre du savoir, ainsi votre loyauté sera établit. Mais dans grand bonté, je vous laisse une chance, en vous révélant un indice précieux . Une voyante a dit il y a quelques années ces mots : «La pierre du savoir fût reconstituée, sur le cœur de la vipère elle repose, entouré de son armé que vous viendrez compléter si vous osez pénétrer son regard enchanté.»

-Maintenant Disparaissez !

**Maintenant **

Deux mois de recherches s'était écoulés depuis le jour ou le seigneur des ténèbres avait donné la tâche ingrate à Severus de trouver l'endroit ou cette pierre de puissance était cachée. Pour préserver son rôle d'espion, il devait par dessus tout réussir à la trouver et la détruire en mettant la faute sur ses compagnons. La tâche était délicate. Tuer deux mangemorts expérimentés n'était pas une besogne facile.

Heureusement, il avait localisé la pierre dans un vieux sanctuaire païen. Le maitre de potion avait été fort étonné quand Albus lui avait révéler que c'était l'endroit préférer de son ancêtre. Jadis, Wilfred Dumbledor allait làs-bas, loin du monde, pour se recueillir. Severus ferma les yeux un instant pensant au parole du grand mage.

_«Mon grand-père me racontait que son arrière arrière grand-père avait caché un trésor dans son repère caché. Mais celui-ci par peur de ce voir tout dérobé avait fort bien protégé son ancre. J'ai jadis voulu y aller, Severus, cependant les contes de mon enfance sont si effrayants sur ce qui contient, que je n'ai jamais réussit. Soit prudent mon enfant, il se cache là-bas quelques chose du monstrueux. » _Avait dit le vieux directeur

Il regarda le vieux temple en ruine qui se dressait devant lui. À ses côtés, ses compagnons se tenaient. Le professeur soupira, et entra dans la vieille bâtisse. Leurs pas résonnèrent entre les murs lugubres. Les vibrations de leur pieds traversaient murs et plancher jusqu'à atteindre la salle le plus éloigné sous terre du sanctuaire. Cette pièce était remplie de serpents et au centre trônait un imposant lit. Soudainement, une radieuse femme à la chevelure de serpent s'étire et se lève.

Allons accueillir nos invités !


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

La Rencontre

Le vieux sanctuaire était fort lugubre, les murs étaient remplis de poussière et une aura malsaine semblait habiter chaque parcelle de cet endroit. Les collègues de misère de Severus marchaient en première ligne. Chacun désirait être celui-ci qui trouvait l'objet des désirs du maitre, ainsi il serait dans ses grâces pendant quelque temps. Le professeur de potion était aux acquêts, baguette en main prêt à tout moment à intervenir.

Tout, dans sa tête, tourbillonnait à une vitesse folle, planifiant ses futurs mouvements, choisissant lequel de ses deux acolyte goûterait au parfum de la mort en premier.

Soudainement, des milliers de sifflement se firent attendre! Plus ils avançaient à travers les couleurs, plus ils s'enfonçaient dans la terre, plus il y avait des serpents qui rôdaient tel des charognards attendant le prochain repas qui semblait être sans nul doute nos charmants invités. Il y en avait de toute les sortes: de la minuscule vipère à l'immense et dangereux anaconda. Cependant, de tout ses reptiles ne fessaient que les observer, aucun geste, simplement siffler encore et encore.

Subitement, au détour d'un couloir, tout chamboula, car en tourna le coin, ses deux compagnons ouvrirent les yeux d'effroi avant de se métamorphosé en pierre, la baguette n'ayant à peine eu le temps de se lever tel un pétrificum totalus lancé à la vitesse de l'éclair. Vif comme jamais, Severus resta en retrait, regardant les mangemorts pétrifiés à jamais dans le roc.

Peu à peu des souvenirs refirent surface dans sa mémoire. Ce vieux livre moldus: Mythes de la Grèce antique traînant dans la vieille bibliothèque de son père. Sa mère lui lisant le soir.

*** flashback ***

25 ans plus tôt

Madame prince se tient droite devant son fils allongé dans son lit et ouvre le vieux grimoire...

-C'est l'histoire d'une femme dotée d'une beauté sans vergogne. Tout l'admirait pour ce don de dieux. Certains disaient même qu'elle était plus belle que la déesse de la beauté elle-même. Mais malheureusement pour la demoiselle, ces propos se rendirent aux oreilles de la déesse qui folle de rage décida de punir l'imprudente qui avait osé être plus belle que la perfection même. Ainsi, la déesse Aphrodite transforma Médusa en gorgone; transformant sa magnifique chevelure d'or en serpent ondulant et ses yeux couleur ciel en des yeux pétrifiants quiconque posséderaient son regard sur ceux-ci. Ainsi nul ne pourrait plus jamais admirer sa beauté, de ce fait Aphrodite redevait la plus belle et des belles.

*** fin du flashback***

Instinctivement, le maître de potion ferma les yeux. Attendant les pas de la gorgone résonnés sur les murs. Elle était aussi rapidement qu'un serpent, elle semblait glisser sur l'air. Severus serra sa baguette de toutes ses formes, se concentra sur le bruit de ses pas. Malencontreusement, ce n'était guère la première que la créature affrontait des sorciers. Elle ne tarda point à saisir le morceau de bois de l'homme et la jeter au loin, pour lui saisir la gorge et l'accoter au mur poussiéreux. Déjà, un gigantesque serpent non loin, l'immobilisant, l'encerclant de sa chair étouffante.

- pauvre petit sorcier, sache que j'ai combattue par le passé, grand nombre de sorcier, sans votre baguette vous êtes aussi lamentable qu'un sourie fasse à un serpent affamé.

Le professeur commençait à sentir sa respiration diminuer.

«Et voila comment l'infâme terreur du cachot va mourir de la main d'un serpent et de cette gorgone! Lui qui avait affronté tellement de fois le seigneur des ténèbres. Quelle mort lamentable. » pensa celui-ci

-je dois quand même avoué que tu es l'un des rare à savoir qu'il ne faut pas me regarder dans les yeux...tu ne dois pas être pure pour savoir telle histoire. Mais ce n'est point grave, petit homme, mon chéri est affamé...

Doucement, elle le relâcha sa prise sur son cou, pour laisser son anaconda le dévorer. Toutefois, pendant que le corps de Severus disparaissait sous la chair de son immense serpent, elle l'aperçut: l'insigne du serpent. Le même que jadis Adrien portait ! Les yeux de méduse s'ouvrirent de stupeur et elle siffla à son serviteur de délivrer l'étranger.

_- Suffit Nina _ordonna-t-elle

Déçu, le colossal reptile se dégât de sa proie, déçu ne pas avoir plus le croquer pour souper. Rogue senti, peu à peu, son bourreau se retirer. Il avait mal de partout, quelques os de ses os broyés par la pression exercée par l'animal à sang froid.

- Sorcier, te voila chanceux ! Dit-moi, cette insigne sur ta cape que signifie-t-elle ?

Severus ne comprit pas immédiatement la question de la créature, se rappelant après quelques minutes qu'il avait enfilé sa vieille cape de serpentard.

- C'est le logo de serpentard dit-il s'étouffant.

- Serpentard...ce nom m'est vaguement familier...mais cela n'a peu d'importance pour moi...car je veux savoir une seule et unique chose...connais-tu Adrien Prince? Tu portes toi-aussi le serpent sur ta poitrine comme jadis il la portait fièrement.

Le serpentard s'étouffa davantage en attendant le nom de son ancêtre. Celui qui unit la famille Prince, par le sang, à la famille Malfoy il y a de cela des siècles.

-Prince...la lignée des Prince...murmura-t-il avec misère

-Parle sorcier ! ordonna la méduse qui commençait à perdre patience.

Cela fait si longtemps que son amour passé pour Adrien hante ses rêves tout les nuits que dieu fait. Qu'est-il avenu de lui ? Tant de questions sans réponse.

-La lignée des princes ne sera bientôt qu'un souvenir, je me sens mourir et j'apporterais dans ma tombe tout ce qui reste de celle-ci. Vous devez être fort vieille gorgone pour avoir connu pour ancêtre...après tout Adrien est mort il y a plus de 400 ans...

Se fût les dernières paroles de Severus avant de tomber dans l'inconscience. Les yeux de la femme s'ouvrirent d'horreur. Elle avait oublié les années...Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle était prisonnières de ses murs...Adrien était mort depuis si longtemps et devant elle tout ce qui restait du sang de son sang était entre la vie et la mort.

À suivre !


End file.
